Tsubasa Parenting Fails
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Series of drabbles around the different parent/child type relationships. The first name on the chapter is the parent and the second is the child. Will add many more chapters. All the characters will get some sort of nod, just check the story titles to see who is involved. So far... Kurogane/Fai, Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura... could be more than this and will post on each chapter.
1. Ashura & Fai: lying is okay sometimes

Title: Tsubasa Parenting Fails

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: All the characters will get some sort of nod, just check the story titles to see who is involved. So far... Kurogane/Fai, Touya/Yukito, Syaoran/Sakura... could be more than this and will post at the top of each story- but main focus will be on parent/child relationships. Some other pairings may occur as this progresses.

Rating: T+

Summary: Series of drabbles around the different parent/child type relationships. The first name on the chapter is the parent and the second is the child. Will add many more chapters.

Warnings: none except some slash in the background and mild cussing

Author's Notes: My husband and I noted there were tons of parent/child relationships in this series and all the potential for some mild humor because of it. Some of these stories might take a serious turn, but I want to keep these light-hearted for the most part. I'll add on to this as I have new ideas. If you have any ideas you'd like to see, PM me and I'll give it a good try.

Disclaimer: _Tsubasa: Reservoir_ Chronicle, xxxHolic its names and characters, belong to CLAMP.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: December 19, 2012, 5:30 am

Word Count: on going

**Ashura & Fai: lying is okay... sometimes**

Fai stood by King Ashura's throne and listened to his guardian greet Count Deklin with the utmost warmth and respect. The child was confused by Ashura's sudden change in attitude. King Ashura had complained about this very noble last night. He'd even called the man a simpering idiot.

It got really confusing when Deklin then asked, "So my proposal for the new monument? Has that been taken into Your Majesty's consideration?"

"Yes, I've certainly put your proposal at the top of the list. When the taxes are released for the next fiscal year, you can start your project."

Fai knew that couldn't be right. King Ashura taught him how to budget using the next fiscal year's tax money. It was all spent on hospitals, roads, orphanages, and other vital things. There was nothing about a monument on the list.

"Good, now about all those elk pelts you ordered, I can have them by spring," Deklin said, a greedy gleam coming to the man's eye. No, Fai didn't really care for this man either.

"And the price?"

"Fifteen thousand rubles a piece," Deklin said.

"Thirteen," Ashura countered. The man hesitated. "After all, I did earmark your project. I think you could give a little." There again, Ashura lied without batting an eye.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thirteen thousand is a fair price." Deklin bowed.

"Now that that's settled, lets have dinner. It's always pleasant to have you as company," Ashura said, but Fai distinctly remembered the king saying that Deklin made him queasy.

Deklin went to clean up before dinner, so Fai leaned over and asked Ashura, "Why did you tell him that he could have the monument?"

Ashura leaned back on his throne and studied his fingernails. "Because I needed some leverage to get those pelts at a fair price. Most people act like the royal treasury is brimming with rubles for the taking. I just exaggerated a little. I did consider giving him money for his dumb statue, for all of five seconds. Sometimes stretching the truth to get something you want is necessary."

"Oh, I see," Fai took in the lesson as he followed Ashura to the dining room. Deklin and Ashura chatted away amiably, but Fai counted seven more lies from the king.

Fai looked down at his bowl and was horrified to see borscht, again. Borscht wouldn't be so terrible if he didn't know that the cook had made ptichie moloko for dessert. Just thinking of the gooey marshmallow center melting in a sugary explosion on his tongue made Fai quiver in delight.

He had to get his hands on some ptichie moloko, but the hateful borscht stood in his way. He glanced over to make sure Ashura wasn't watching him. Then he glanced around to make sure Nanny Calia wasn't around. He pointed at the borscht and traced three runes in the air; the beet soup disappeared, sour cream and all. He clenched his hands under the table, impatiently waiting for the adults to finish.

"Master Fai, you actually finished all your borscht?" Calia asked, after bring in the object of Fai's desire. His mouth watered.

"Yes, ma'am, I ate every drop," Fai said. "Now can I have some ptichie moloko, please?"

"Of course," his nanny said and was about to cut him a slice, but King Ashura turned around and gave Fai a raised eyebrow.

"Not so fast with the dessert. You just banished your borscht, didn't you?"

"No, sir. I ate it all," Fai claimed, melting under Ashura's stern expression.

"No need in lying to me. I can feel when you use magic, even if I'm not looking. Now, did you banish your dinner, yes or no?"

"No, I didn't do it," Fai insisted, but his voice wavered under the lie.

"No dessert for you. Go straight to bed for telling such a lies."

Fai could almost weep for missing out on his favorite dessert. He put aside his napkin and stood with a pout on his face. He was utterly confused. Hadn't Ashura said it was okay to lie to get what you wanted? All he could come up with is that it was okay for adults to lie, but it wasn't something children should do.

Ashura sighed, shook his head and said, "Honestly, Fai, I don't know how you got it in your head that lying is an acceptable thing."

End.


	2. Clow Reed & Touya: aggravation

Pairing(s)/Characters: Touya/Yukito, hint at Clow/Yuuko

Summary: Touya is trying hard to get a rise out of his father, Clow Reed, with different juvenile stunts.

Warnings: mild slash

Author's Notes: I really like the idea of Touya/Yukito as a couple, just too cute.

Date: December 19, 2012, 5:30 am

**Clow Reed & Touya: aggravation**

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Yukito asked his best friend, who looked decidedly vexed.

"He never yells! He never gets pissed off at me. What's worse, it's like he knows everything I'm going to do before it happens. I'd like to, for once, take him off guard. I'd just like to see what would finally aggravate him."

"So what are you going to do?" Yukito asked, getting worried over the sixteen-year-old hot head.

Touya lofted a bucket of paint and got a wicked smirk. "Paint the town red! A little vandalism will surely get under Father's skin. You in?"

Yukito shook his head and stammered, "I can't do that! I'd be kicked out of the chapter house! You'll get into trouble for sure."

"Yeah," Touya said with glee.

"Think of Sakura. You'll set a bad example."

"Heck, I thought of inviting her along so she'd get grounded and couldn't see the brat, but... oh well..."

With that, Touya ran off towards the town, leaving an astounded Yukito behind.

* * *

Touya crossed his arms, pleased with himself. He stood in between two city guards, one of which had the empty bucket of paint. They were standing in front of Clow Reed, who had a passive expression as he listened to the story of Touya's foray into vandalism.

Touya waited with bated breath at any sign of aggravation crossing his father's face. Not once did the ruler show so much as frown.

"I see. Well, Touya, since you like to paint so much, I guess you'll be doing that for the foreseeable future. After you repaint the man's store you'll be working for him during the summer to make up for the inconvenience." His father smiled mildly as he doled out the punishment.

"Wha... work? Me?"

"Of course," Clow said brightly. "Enjoy yourself."

Then Clow turned and walked off, grinning ear to ear. Touya clenched his fist. His father may have won this match, but he wouldn't be beaten.

* * *

"I know this will work," Touya said, shoving Yukito further into the cooking pantry. They were now pressed into a dark corner where the cooking staff wouldn't hear them.

"But that'll make everyone sick," Yukito said, as Touya waved the noxious bottle under his nose. "What's gotten into you, Highness?"

"Would you knock it off and call me Touya already?"

"Fine, Touya. Then why on earth are you going to ruin everyone's dinner tonight?"

"Because the brat is here. And it's only his meal. It's a little extra hot sauce in his stew. You act like I'm poisoning him or something."

"Still, it's not nice. It'll upset Princess Sakura."

"Oh... she'll get over it. Come on. Dinner time." Touya grabbed Yukito's hand and dragged him to the palace dining room. Before they entered he turned to his friend and said, "Not a word."

Yukito's eyes were brimming full of disapproval, but he nodded. They went in and sat at the table. Sakura and Syaoran on one side, Touya and Yukito on the other with Clow at the head of the table. They were served their bowls of stew, but Clow halted everyone before one bite was taken.

"Syaoran, you and I will trade meals," Clow announced. Touya felt the color drain from his face as he watched the brat and his father trade dinners.

"Father, the brat already touched the food! You don't want to eat after him!"

"No, he didn't touch it, and I wouldn't care if he had," Clow said. He then took a bite of the stew. His father's expression didn't betray any discomfort so Touya looked at Sakura and Syaoran who were eating happily. Then dread hit as he looked at Yukito's bowl. He quickly snatched it away before the priest could try it.

"Why are you taking Yukito's food, you big meany," Sakura snapped.

"A guilty conscious, I shouldn't wonder," Clow said. Touya tasted Yukito's stew. It was perfectly fine, so he gave it back. He quickly tasted his own dish with some trepidation. No, it was fine. He looked back at his father. Clow was eating Syaoran's stew just fine. Somehow, his father knew and was taking the hit for Syaoran. Touya sunk in his chair and scowled across the table at the brat.

"By the way, Touya, since you like cooking so much you'll be spending the next month peeling vegetables for dinner."

"Wha...! Not fair! I... I... Why are you still eating that stuff?"

"Taste is mental perception that is controllable," Clow said, between bites of the fouled up stew.

"But... How did you know?" Touya asked, getting furious.

His father's eyes were twinkling as he gave him a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

"Touya, please stop this cat and mouse game with your father," Yukito pleaded as Touya lofted the glass jar. "Setting loose a book worm in your father's library is going to really get under his skin."

"Good. That's my goal," Touya said. They crept into the library. Yukito grabbed Touya's hands before he could loosen the lid. Touya froze and looked into Yukito's pleading eyes.

"What can I do to persuade you not to do this?"

Touya grinned, getting a wicked idea. He'd tried to figure out for months how to get Yukito in his clutches. He was going to take full advantage of it. "I won't let it go if you let me kiss you."

Yukito turned a delightful shade of red. His eyes were wide as saucers as he backed away a few steps, but was blocked from escape by a book shelf. Touya swooped in when Yukito didn't say anything. He pressed a fierce kiss on his innocent friend.

Without looking, he slid the glass jar on the shelf so he could freely grope Yukito. His lips moved to Yukito's neck, and Touya no longer felt resistance. He was in the process of dragging Yukito to the ground so he could comfortably make out with his friend. On the way down his hand bumped the jar, sending his crashing to the ground.

Yukito and Touya paused in horror as the invisible creature flew into the air. "We got to stop it," Yukito said, freeing himself from Touya's roving hands. Touya came to his senses and hopped up.

"I'm dead meat if this thing eats Father's books!"

"Oh now you care?" Yukito asked.

"Can you see it? I can't," Touya asked, relying on Yukito's supernatural vision.

"Of course. It's there. It's eating that one book on the table."

They walked over to a rather large opened book on a table. Yukito paused and now was wearing a curious expression. Yukito picked up the book and showed it to Touya. The ink from the words was curling around an invisible lump. The lump then dissolved and the words went back to normal.

"What just happened?" Touya asked. Yukito shut the book and held the cover up for Touya to read: Book Worm Catcher. "What the...?"

"Prince Touya, your father wants to see you in the throne room, right now," a page announced from the doorway. Touya snatched the book from Yukito and stalked down the hallway. Once again, some how, some way, his father had out witted him. He was at his boiling point.

He got to the throne room, Yukito in tow. He lofted the book up to his father and glared at him. "How did you know?"

Clow smiled and shook his head. "I just did. Now, is this all out of your system?"

Touya felt his face blaze hot. No way was he going to lose this battle. Touya took on a smug expression, crossing his arms. He had one last card to play. "I bet you didn't know that..."

"...you were making out with Yukito in the library when this happened. I was wondering when you were going to quit dragging your feet about that," Clow said.

Touya was thunderstruck as Yukito made a squeak of embarrassment. Touya gave his father an incredulous glare. "And you aren't at all mad that I want to make out with boys? You're not in the least bit aggravated that me, heir to the throne, isn't interested in girls at all?"

"Why should I? It's all Hitsuzen as my most precious person would say," Clow said.

"I give up," Touya said, knowing when he was defeated.

"Good. Now we can put all this aside?" Clow asked.

End.


	3. Kurogane & Syaoran: a walk in the park

**Kurogane & Syaoran: a walk in the park**

Fai looked up when the Cat's Eye bell rang. He paused wiping down the bar, all too agog to hear the story behind one bruised, soaking wet, and scowling Kurogane. His hakama was torn in places, revealing lots of scratches. Syaoran followed behind, looking as if he were vacillating between mirth and pity.

"Oh you must tell me everything," Fai blurted out before they even shut the door.

"Dumb wizard! Mind your own damn business!"

"But you are my business, Kuro-rin," Fai purred, his smile growing larger.

"Next time, maybe we better not train in a public park," Syaoran said.

"Hey! I got every right to use that park just like Kusanagi and Souma, so they can go take a leap!"

"Oh goody! This sounds delicious. Spill it, Syaoran, or no dessert," Fai said, bouncing around gleefully.

"Kusanagi and Souma were on a date in the park when they passed by while we were training. They made some remarks and Kurogane got offend. He made some comments back that kind of made them sore," Syaoran said, failing to suppress a grin.

Fai started giggling and then asked, "What'd they say?"

"Shut up, you idiot! I said it was none of your business!"

"Well, they were walking by with ice cream..." Syaoran started off.

* * *

Kurogane stood on the edge of the pond and hurled a pebble at Syaoran's head. Syaoran, standing on some rocks cropping out of the pond, got beaned in the center of his forehead. It stung horribly, and he fell backwards into the water.

"Too damn slow, kid. Pick it up already," Kurogane growled as Syaoran drug himself from the water and back onto a rock.

"Hey! What are you doing to that kid?"

Syaoran looked over to see it was Souma who was speaking. She had an ice cream in one hand and her other hand in the crook of Kusanagi's arm. "Training. What's it look like?" he said sarcastically.

"You're hitting a child with rocks! That's what it looks like," she screeched.

"So? He signed up for it," Kurogane stated, crossing his arms.

"There are ways to train a person to fight without abusing them! Were you raised by wolves?"

"Back off, lady! I didn't invite you over here. He's my kid to train. You worry about putting your little hot-headed show-off on a leash!"

"Why you..." she said, lunging at Kurogane. Kusanagi stopped her while trying to balance his own ice cream.

"Really, Big Dog, you shouldn't be hitting that kid with rocks. You could put his eye out or something," Kusanagi said in a mild, reasonable tone.

"And why don't you mind you're own business, too. Go back to playing tea party with that little, gun-toting girl of yours," Kurogane sneered.

Souma and Kusanagi gave each other blank looks for half a minute. Syaoran watched their expressions grow livid. The pair dropped their ice creams and stalked towards Kurogane. The ninja said, "Fine! You want a piece of me, come and get it!"

Syaoran crouched on the rock just before one of Souma's blade boomerang clipped him. He had a feeling his training was going to be cut short. Kurogane started swearing a blue streak as he fought Souma and Kusanagi.

* * *

"Awe, I think my Kuro-pu's parenting style is superb. Don't let those two judge you," Fai cooed as he tried to towel dry Kurogane's head. "Syaoran's turning into a fine young man and is quite the fighter."

"Would you stop it already!" He slapped at Fai's hands, but the magician was too quick. Syaoran had to turn his back on the scene or bust out laughing in Kurogane's face.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and I'll make you some nice Eggs Benedict?" Fai asked.

Syaoran turned around when Kurogane didn't say anything. He'd have sworn, if he didn't know better, the ninja was actually pouting. Kurogane finally looked over at Fai and asked, "Will it come with that yellow stuff on top?"

"Hollandaise sauce? Of course. Made from scratch by my own, two hands."

"And the asparagus? You'll put the sauce on that, too?"

"I know how you like it."

Kurogane seemed to cheer up a little. "You know, I really didn't nail him with the rock that hard."

Behind Kurogane's back, Syaoran rolled his eyes and rubbed his bruised forehead. He crossed his arms and wondered if Souma wasn't a little right about Kurogane's upbringing.

"I'm sure," Fai said, giving Kurogane a bright smile.

"And another thing! If they want to mollycoddle their kids, that's their business! My kid is not going to be some wuss."

"No, Little Doggy will grow-up ferocious, just like Daddy," Fai said before drifting off towards the kitchen.

"Great, now that idiot wizard had me act like your dad. I really can't stand him sometimes," Kurogane grumbled. Syaoran smirked thinking there was a hint of untruth behind that last sentence.

End.


	4. Touya & Sakura: I wasn't watching her

Pairing(s)/Characters: Touya/Yukito

Summary: Touya is trying to get with Yukito even though he has to babysit. He has some panic when she disappears.

Warnings: mild slash with some making out in the background

Author's Notes:

Date: December 19, 2012, 5:30 am

**Touya & Sakura: I wasn't watching her**

Clow Reed knew exactly what he was doing when he insisted Touya take Sakura along on an errand to the chapter house. His son would have a tendency to linger and distract Yukito from his duties. This way, Touya had to keep his raging, teenage hormones in check.

And Touya knew exactly the same thing. That's what burned him so much. He'd made every argument he could think of for not taking Sakura, but his father successfully countered every one. So now he was stuck trying to figure out how to get some hot make out time with Yukito while babysitting.

This was just another one of his father's efforts to keep him chaste, but he was so wanton. He'd figure out a way around his devious father, yet.

When they arrived at the chapter house, he met with High Priest Yue and delivered King Clow's message. "Thanks, Prince Touya. I'll make sure I go see your father tomorrow."

"There's something I need to discuses with Yukito, too. Maybe I could leave the princess here?"

The High Priest gave him narrowed eyes. You'd have to be blind, addle minded, or a child to not realize Touya had the hots for Yukito. "I'm afraid I have some business in town."

"Yeah, and I wanted to see Yukito, too!" Sakura chimed in, waving a fist at him in sass. "You can't just hog up Yukito to yourself. He's my friend, too!"

Of course Sakura, being a child, was totally oblivious to Touya's feelings. Touya sighed. He still had to find a way to get his needs met. Yue said, "Yukito is in the date grove. You should take your sister and visit him." He then leaned over to Sakura. "And you be a good little chaperon for your brother and don't let him out of your sight for a moment."

Touya ground his teeth, realizing his father had gotten to Yue. Life was really starting to suck right about now. He marched out to the date grove, Sakura in tow. Yukito was sitting under a date tree, reading. Yukito looked up and gave him that charming smile of his. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into those eyes. And then Sakura ruined the moment by running over and hugging the priest. Yes, life wasn't fair when his little sister could hug the stuffing out of Yukito, but he couldn't.

He went over and sat next to Yukito as Sakura started to jabber. Touya's mind machinated on a way to distract Sakura. Then he spotted the very thing he needed. "Look, Sakura, a butterfly for your collection."

"Where? Oh wow! He's purple. I'm going to catch that one," she declared and launched herself at the little creature. She chased after it around the edge of the building, and finally Touya's dark mood lightened. He didn't give Yukito a chance to say a word before he pounced on him. Yukito kissed him back, but shyly, and that was a turn on for Touya.

He stopped kissing Yukito long enough to ask, "Where can we go? I'm about to burst."

"The gardening shed," Yukito said. They both hopped up from the ground and cautiously ducked into the shed, making sure no eyes were on them. It wasn't long before Touya's raging hormones were perfectly satisfied, and he was holding Yukito securely in his arms.

Yukito moved his head from Touya's chest and said, "We better get back to Sakura. I don't want her to find us like this."

"I know. Father would blister my hide if that happened."

They both got up and arranged their rumpled clothing as best they could. Touya felt rejuvenated by the release and felt like he could tackle the world now.

"Sakura!" he called. He started to get irritated when she didn't appear. He called her name and looked around the date grove. Yukito did likewise. Panic started to set in after there was no sign of her in the grove. "Where could she be?"

"Maybe back in the chapter house?"

They both rushed in, calling for her and calling for her. "Father's going to kill me."

"Don't panic. She couldn't have gotten far. We weren't gone terribly long," Yukito said.

Touya shot him a glare and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Would you concentrate on Sakura," Yukito insisted as they rushed through the hallways. Finally, they came to the private chapel and found her fast asleep on one of the pews. Touya sunk to his knees, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Well, this scare served me right," Touya said. He looked at Yukito. "I think I'd better get her back home."

* * *

"So did anything interesting happen over at the chapter house?" Clow asked his children over dinner.

"I found a butterfly, but he got away. And then I took a nap in the chapel. It was so quiet in there," Sakura said.

Touya felt his face flush as Clow peered at him over the top of his glasses. "Really, Sakura? Wasn't you're brother watching you?"

"Yes, mostly I think," she answered. "Can I go get dessert?"

"Certainly." Clow's dismissal sent Sakura scampering down the hallway towards the kitchen. Touya could see it in his father's eyes. He knew the whole thing. He stiffened up and got ready for Clow to announce some punishment. "Did you experience some mind numbing terror?"

"Yes, sir, I did. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well, I suppose that was punishment enough."

End.


	5. Yuuko & Watanuki: the bad day

**Yuuko & Watanuki: the bad day**

"My life sucks!" Watanuki shouted the minute he slammed the door to the wish shop. He marched right to Yuuko's lounging room and saw she was reading a book she had borrowed from Doumeki. That made him scowl, because she'd just make him run it over to the temple.

Without looking up, she said, "What's got you so testy?"

"School, for one! My teachers all assigned me so much homework that I won't get any sleep this weekend. I doubt you'll let me have time off."

"My warehouse needs cleaning again," she confirmed. His teeth gritted and then he screamed towards the ceiling. Yuuko knew it was infinitely more important Watanuki became intimately familiar with each object she had in her custody; more important than a high school education. The education she was providing him would maintain his existence and keep him safe from harm.

"Yuuko is being the Demon Bride!" Mokona accused, hopping up from a cushion with a raised paw.

"I'm no one's bride, Mokona," she said lackadaisically, but was surprised her creature was taking Watanuki's side for once. It was a pleasant surprise she was delighted to see. It meant the Black Mokona was bonding more and more to Watanuki.

"So what do you want me to do first?" he asked, now sounding resigned to his fate.

"Cook dinner, of course."

Watanuki stormed off to the kitchen. It wasn't too long before they had a stellar quality dinner. Watanuki continued on about his day. He got mud on his school uniform. Some girls laughed at him when a spirit tripped him. He had to endure lunch with Doumeki and no Himawari. He screwed up a history test. He fell asleep and a teacher embarrassed him. And so on, and so on.

"This day sucked so bad. And you're not saying anything, Yuuko-san. Not one ounce of sympathy?" he finally asked, scowling as he started clearing the table.

"Watanuki, think back on your life. When have you ever had a good day?" Watanuki looked stunned and got silent. He pondered the question and then looked decidedly defeated. "So why are you complaining about this one day?"

"I wish I knew why I've never had one entirely good day in my whole life. Do you know why that is?"

"There would be a price to find out, and it's steep," Yuuko said.

"Great. Sometimes you drive me crazy, Yuuko-san," Watanuki said and left with the dirty dishes in a huff.

After he was out of earshot, Mokona turned to Yuuko and asked, "You know why Watanuki is doomed have bad days, don't you Yuuko?"

"Yes. Fei Wong cursed him to misery when he was split from Syaoran. He did it to spite me. I was too slow to cover Watanuki's ears, but I urged him to ignore the curse. It took a hold of his subconscious, anyway, and he makes himself miserable."

"So can you break it?"

"No, he'll have to do that on his own. One day, his subconscious will break the curse, and he'll find peace," Yuuko said, before draining her sake cup. "But in the meanwhile..." Yuuko got up with a wicked smirk in place and went to the doorway. She called down the hallway, "Watanuki, you need to make a sake run! I know it's the full moon and all..."

"WHAT! No way!" Watanuki shouted back from the kitchen.

"Wow, Yuuko, you really are the Demon Bride," Mokona said.

She turned to Black Mokona and whispered, "I'm doing this for his own good, you know." Then she turned back to shout down the hallway, "And you'll need to take this book back to Doumeki!"

"WHAT! Not that, too!" Watanuki shouted, storming out of the kitchen waving a ladle in the air.

End.


	6. Fai & Sakura: the all nighter

Author's Notes: Just the whole under age drinking thing is a parenting fail for Fai- one that makes me laugh. And Kurogane is having his own parenting fail here as well. Fai's memory of Ashura and drinking is in the manga, which I intend on writing about in one of these drabbles: classic over indulgence. That one will be a little sad, though.

Date: December 23, 2012, 5:30 am

**Fai & Sakura: the all nighter**

"Aw, Sakura, you've been working so hard today," Fai said after examining her dragonfly racer. She gave him a bright smile as he took off the scarf from around his neck. He wiped off her cheek that had a grease smudge on it. "I think we deserve a reward."

"Mokona worked hard, too! Mokona deserves a reward!" the creature declared. Fai gave it a pat and smiled.

"What did you have in mind, Fai?"

"Well, I was considering baking some pastries, but I have to admit, I'm in a lazy mood after all that engine work Kuro-dono demanded I get done."

Yes, Fai had a case of the gripes with Kurogane. The ninja was in a surly mood after running into Tomoyo's Piffle World duplicate yesterday afternoon. Tomoyo spent all her time cooing over Sakura, and that put Kurogane into a sulk that came out in a rage at the breakfast table. That rage was directed at Fai, since he was the most obvious target. He'd insulted Fai's cooking, clothes, and cleaning, all within the span of ten minutes.

After the rage fest, he'd grabbed Syaoran and said they'd be shopping for a new dragonfly chassis and that Sakura and Fai were certainly not invited. To boot, he'd given Fai a long list of tasks he said he expected done by the time he got home. Fai had only plastered on a bright, fake smile, but Kurogane's behavior galled him.

Fai could easily forgive the snub to him, but for Kurogane to snub Sakura was something the wizard wouldn't tolerate. The girl didn't seem to notice, or she forgave Kurogane the minute he slammed the door behind him. Regardless, Fai did notice the petulant behavior and wasn't as forgiving as sweet Sakura.

"Let's go get cleaned up and we'll go to the grocery store. I have just the thing in mind," Fai said, when his mind drifted to one thing he knew would send Kurogane over the edge. But more importantly, he knew Sakura and he would have a great time tonight. And, of course, he'd invite Syaoran and Mokona in on the fun, too.

* * *

"You pick out anything you want, Sakura." Fai flung his hand at the racks of liquor, wines, and beers. The princess clasped her hands in delight and started examining the labels. Fai leaned on the hovering shopping cart and waited for Sakura to pick out what she wanted. Technically, Sakura was below the drinking age here, but Fai scoffed at the idea because he hadn't been raised with any such notion in Celes.

His mind drifted back to a memory of Ashura chastising him for drinking too much when he was in his early twenties. He still had yet to find anything quite like the wines on Celes; they were heady and created a unique pleasure that had distracted him from loosing Yuui.

He would always blow off Ashura's concern with charm every time the ruler brought up the subject. Fai had figured out how to get Ashura to pamper him at an early age, but he tried not to use it unless he really wanted something. And he really had wanted access to the royal winery more than his fair share.

He'd stayed unspoiled, in spite of Ashura's best efforts to lavish him with gifts. Fai admitted it was fun to pamper Sakura because she remained so unspoiled, too. There was a part of him that wished he could be a child again and curl up under Ashura's arm as he was read to.

"Fai, you look happy," Mokona observed.

"You're right. I was just reliving a good memory."

"What was it?" Sakura asked, putting two wine bottles in the shopping cart.

"Of being read to as a child. Do you have any memories of that, yet, Sakura?" Fai asked.

"Not yet, but it sounds nice. I wonder if my father or my brother did that for me," she said, getting a bit glum.

Fai flashed her a smile and put his arm over her shoulders. "I'm sure they did."

He started to feel a little glum himself, because of his musing on Ashura. No matter what Ashura had become, Fai still thought of him as "Father." He pushed the cart down the aisle and looked at the bottles; the need for that pleasing, numbing sensation was taking hold of him. He lofted one labeled Riesling. "Oh, I wanted to try this. How about it, Sakura?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "And how about that berry one?"

"I like your taste," Fai said, snagging some of the berry wine off the shelf. He started to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny, Fai?" Mokona asked.

"Kuro-sama is in for a well-deserved, long night."

* * *

Fai slouched back on the sofa and shouted out, "Meow! Meow! How 'bout s'more, Lil' Kitty?"

"Wee!" She was now spinning around wildly in a chair.

"Bring on more, Syaoran!" Fai called out to the kitchen. Syaoran came stumbling in with a bottle of wine. Kurogane snatched the bottle and hoisted Syaoran over his shoulder.

"Dumb wizard! Why'd you buy all this booze? You know how these two get. And you! You're the worst one of the lot." Kurogane slammed the bottle down on the coffee table and snatched up Mokona by the ears. It was already passed out. "And just look what you did to the pork bun!"

"Mokona sure did give it his all, poor little thing. I hope Mokonas don't get hangovers," Fai said, grabbing Mokona and snuggling the little critter.

"More now! Meow, meow, meeeeooooowww!" Sakura howled, spinning faster and faster until she slid off the chair and onto the ground. She landed on her rump. Kurogane dumped Syaoran on the floor and ran over to the girl.

"Princess! Are you okay?" Kurogane asked, and Fai didn't miss the ninja's panic.

Sakura threw her arms around Kurogane's neck and said, "You're so sweet, Big Doggy! Woof!"

Fai threw his head back and started laughing at the chagrin on Kurogane's face. Syaoran sat up and looked around stunned. "What'd I miss?"

"Just sit there, kid, while I put her to sleep." Kurogane gently scooped up Sakura and marched down the hallway.

"But more?" Sakura asked.

"It's three in the morning, so no," Kurogane snapped.

"Woof, woof... looks like Kuro-pu got over the mopes," Fai mumbled, smiling and feeling accomplished. The ninja stomped out in a huff a few moments later and hauled Syaoran and Mokona off down the hallway.

Fai laid down on the sofa, not able to wipe the smirk off his face. Kurogane came back out and glared down at Fai. "You going to tuck me in now, Kuro-rin?"

"You can sleep out here." Kurogane growled and tossed a pillow and blanket at Fai's face. He watched Kurogane storm back down the hallway. This was certainly worth the stiff neck and hangover in the morning.

End.


	7. Kurogane & Sakura: the cramps

**Kurogane & Sakura: the cramps**

Kurogane looked over his shoulder to see the princess lagging behind. Usually, they had a good time shopping for dragonfly racer parts, but she seemed distracted today. She was very quiet, and a few times she seemed as if she was going to burst out in tears. Kurogane certainly hoped she wouldn't; he inwardly cringed at the idea of the princess boo-hooing randomly. He started wondering if Syaoran or Fai had upset her this morning.

Breakfast seemed fine, except for Sakura's uncharacteristic sulking. Fai even made her pancakes with a banana smiley face. She took two bites and then went to go get ready for shopping with Kurogane. The ninja watched Fai's eyes follow Sakura around. Fai seemed to be puzzling something out about Sakura, but he didn't pry into the wizard's thoughts. He kind of regretted it, because he didn't want to deal with a moody girl without being prepared.

He finally paused their stroll through the scrap yard and decided to confront her directly. "What's wrong, Princess?"

She was silent for a moment, a gentle blush came to her cheeks. "My stomach feels upset. I guess I ate something last night that didn't agree."

"You need me to take you home?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, pushing a smile to her face. He felt as though he should take her home; he wasn't going to push her to shop if she were getting sick.

They quickly finished their business and Kurogane took her to their favorite diner for lunch. She hunkered over her lunch and was silent, unlike her normal, cheery self. Kurogane got concerned because she seemed pale and gloomy. She wasn't the complaining type, which Kurogane appreciated, but he didn't want her sick and in denial. He reached out and placed his hand on her forehead; it seemed slightly warm.

"Let's go home. I got some things I want to do around the house," he said, so she wouldn't have an excuse to piddle around more junk yards. She nodded and adopted a strange pout for a few minutes. "Princess?"

"I'm fine, Kurogane. I'm sorry, I just don't feel well all of the sudden."

He quickly got her home. Syaoran was out getting groceries for the wizard. Fai looked up from the shelves he was dusting and greeting them with a smile. "You two are home early."

Sakura bolted down the hallway with a stifled sob. Kurogane looked up and glared at Fai. "What did you do to upset the princess?"

"Not a thing. What happened?"

"Nothing. We just went shopping and she started getting mopey. Don't know why," Kurogane said. Again, Fai looked as if something was nagging at him. "What's going on with her, wizard? You know something?"

Fai waved him off with a bright smile. "I haven't a clue." He gave Kurogane a charming smile and said, "She probably wants a little space."

Syaoran came in with groceries with a huge smile. "I got everything on the list, Fai!"

"Great. Syaoran, you're helping me in the kitchen tonight," Fai announced. It was unusual because Sakura was usually there, but the kid complied without protest.

The dinner was done and Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane sat at the table. Mokona floated in and landed on the dinner table, looking decidedly worried. "Sakura won't come out for dinner. She says she's not hungry!"

"She must be getting the flu or something. She didn't eat her lunch, either," Kurogane said.

"I'll take her dinner and go talk to her," Fai said.

"I can do that," Syaoran offered and hopped up, but Fai caught his wrist.

"Let me handle this one, Syaoran," Fai insisted with a bright smile. Fai went and prepared Sakura a plate and took it down the hallway.

Syaoran leaned over to Kurogane. "Something is wrong with Sakura?"

Kurogane shrugged. "She's said her stomach hurt this morning."

Fai came back moments later and continued to eat his meal. Kurogane finally demanded, "Well, spit it out."

"She's fine, just a little tired," Fai said. "Let's let her get some rest."

* * *

The next morning Sakura didn't show at the breakfast table. Syaoran went down the hallway to coax her from her room. She begged him to go away, citing a stomach ache, so he came to the table in a sulk.

"She's still sick?" Kurogane asked dryly as Fai served them omelets. "We should take her to see a doctor."

"Why don't you take Syaoran out today. I'll deal with Sakura," Fai said. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. Here in Piffle World, they had to share a room, so Kurogane knew Fai was too silent and thoughtful before he drifted off last night. He wondered if the wizard had something up his sleeve.

"But I want to go to the doctor with Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Me, too!" Mokona shouted, hopping on Syaoran's shoulder.

"No, Mokona. You go with Syaoran and Kuro-tan today," Fai insisted.

"Stop with the names already, blasted mage!" Kurogane waved a fist towards Fai before dragging Syaoran and Mokona out the door.

Once they were walking down the street it started occurring to him, Fai may have an inkling of what was wrong with Sakura. He started getting irritated at Fai. If he knew something, he should tell them. They didn't have the luxury of letting any member of their group wallowing in illness. He decided to drag it out of Fai when he got home. And if that didn't work, he was going to drag it out of Sakura.

* * *

When they got home that evening, Fai was sitting on their sofa as he worked on a part from his dragonfly racer. He gave them a smile and waved a screwdriver. "How are you three?"

"Kuro-pu found a new junk yard with good prices!" Mokona announced.

"How is Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "What did the doctor say?"

"I didn't take her to the doctor," Fai said.

Now Kurogane was pissed off, but before he could berate the wizard, Princess Tomoyo came from the hallway with a smile. Fai stood and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Sure is," Tomoyo replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, I've got a dinner meeting I can't miss. I best be off." With that, she left with a wave before Kurogane could say anything to her.

"Syaoran, Sakura is feeling much better now, but I don't want you prying into her business. You have to realize, sometimes a gentleman must give a lady her space."

"Well, if you say so," he mumbled.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner," Fai said. Syaoran took Mokona and did as he was told. Fai drifted into the kitchen. No way was Kurogane going to let that lazy wizard get away with shirking his duties towards the princess. He marched into the kitchen and grabbed Fai's arm.

"You should have taken her to go see a doctor instead of sitting on your butt all day. And then letting Princess Tomoyo come over when she could be contagious? That wasn't bright."

"Oh Sakura-chan isn't contagious at all."

"Then what was wrong with her?"

"Kuro-rin is not being a gentleman," Fai warned. "Besides, it would only embarrass Sakura if she knew you were aware of her situation."

"How dare you imply I'd embarrass her! Now stop playing games!"

Fai suddenly took on a smug look and shut the kitchen door. He leaned close and said in a whisper, "Last chance for you to back out of this."

"Knock it off and just say it!"

"Because she has very few memories right now, there was a huge gap in her education on one topic. She started her cycle for the first time and didn't know what was going on."

"Hun? What do you mean?"

"Now don't tell me I have to educate you, too, Kuro-pu. You know, when a woman bleeds..."

"Shut up with that kind of talk!" Kurogane said, feeling heat come to his face.

"She confessed her symptoms to me this morning. After some chamomile tea and long hot bath she felt a lot better. I invited Tomoyo over so she could have some girl talk and figure things out. Now, do you feel better or worse for prying?"

"Much worse," Kurogane mumbled. "I'm just grateful you had to deal with that."

"And because I had to handle this situation, it'll be your duty to give Syaoran the talk."

"What? Why me? I'm sure his dad did that," Kurogane said, feeling his face get redder.

"Just make sure he knows what he should, or else."

"Or else what?" Kurogane said, giving Fai a lethal glare.

"Or next month you can take Sakura to the drug store."

"Okay, okay! Lay off that kind of talk. I'll talk to the kid," Kurogane sputtered, too horrified at the idea.

"Good. Now that's settled," Fai said, handing Kurogane some dishes, "go set the table."

End.


	8. Seishirou & Syaoran:that'll leave a mark

****This is one of stories with no humor.

**Seishirou & Syaoran: that'll leave a mark**

Seishirou agreed to help teach the child how to fight. In exchange, the child would translate the book. It seemed like a simple exchange, on the surface, but it turned out to be more complicated. He endured the complications because he could appreciate the thing they had in common: no vision in the right eye. It wasn't sympathy he felt for Syaoran, that was outside of his emotional range. However, he started taking pride in Syaoran's accomplishments after just two weeks of training.

He remembered that first night meeting Syaoran and making the agreement. He put a couple of conditions on the child at that time. One, he was to never reveal to his father that Seishirou even existed. Seishirou didn't want Fujitaka possibly meddling in his agreement with Syaoran. No sane parent would let their eight-year-old son hang around some strange man twenty years his senior. Two, Syaoran would also hand over the information in Fujitaka's other books about vampires. Three, Syaoran would keep his hands down at his sides at all times when they trained.

One and two were easily done. It was Syaoran breaking the third part of their agreement that was becoming an irritation to Seishirou. After all, Seishirou was a man of his word and he would honor his part and teach the child to fight effectively with one, working eye.

"Syaoran, you're still trying to block with your hands. That will never work for people like us. It limits our field of vision even more," Seishirou said. The child sighed and nodded. Seishirou looked around the empty, dark alleyway where they where practicing. He found what he was looking for: a piece of canvas. He tore it in a strip and walked over to Syaoran. He looked down at the child and gave him a lop-sided smile. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Seishirou. You've been really good to me these last couple of weeks," Syaoran said. Seishirou wanted to shake his head at Syaoran's naivety. If he had more time and inclination, Seishirou would make Syaoran jaded towards life in the most sadistic ways. But that wasn't in the agreement with Syaoran or that one woman he had made a deal with. She was very specific about Syaoran's handling: do it her way or the dimensional travel deal was off.

Seishirou took Syaoran's wrists and tied them together in front of him. The child finally seemed to get some sense of danger, now that he was put in a totally vulnerable situation. It was about time. Seishirou had been a danger to him since the moment they first met. Just because he wore a kindly face didn't mean a twisted soul didn't lurk beneath. Maybe now the kid would start seeing everyone as a potential threat.

"Now, Syaoran, I'm going to attack you. You only have your feet."

Seishirou lashed out and kicked at the child's right side. It wasn't hard enough to break bones, but it would leave a reminding bruise. He didn't dodge in time and ended up on the ground. Syaoran, to his credit, got up and faced Seishirou.

"Again!" the child demanded. Seishirou kicked at the child's chest. Syaoran moved in time so that only his shoulder was clipped. Syaoran remained standing, though, which was the goal. "Again!"

Seishirou's left foot lashed toward Syaoran's face. It barely grazed Syaoran's cheek. "Good. Now you're getting it."

"I'll master this. I promise, Seishirou," Sayoran said. "Come at me again."

Seishirou smiled and repressed a chuckle. He decided to take out his aggression towards Sabura on this child. It would only make him a stronger fighter, which was part of the agreement. Just because the training was going to take a dark, painful turn wasn't his problem.

Seishirou gave Syaoran a round house without warning and sent the kid flying into a stucco wall. "Never let your guard down, Syaoran."

The child wiped a trickle of blood from his lips and looked up at Seishirou with determination. The boy said, "Again!" so Seishirou obliged.

End.


	9. Ashura & Fai: denial

This one is pretty angst driven. Ashura is trying to confront some bad habits of Fai's, but he's not always successful.

**Ashura & Fai: denial**

Ashura felt something warm against his left arm. He shook off sleep and looked over to see Fai bundled under a thick duvet on his bed. The boy was still in a deep sleep. Ashura leaned over and noticed in the dim light that Fai's eyes were swollen and probably reddish in color. His cheeks were now dry of tears.

He sat up carefully and shook his head. Fai had snuck in sometime during the night, and this was a problem of Ashura's own making. Fai was seven when Ashura had taken him in. The boy had been in trauma and suffered terrible nightmares. At first, Ashura was the only person Fai trusted, so he saw no harm in letting Fai stay the night in his bedroom every now and again, if it meant the boy could get some peace.

Ashura kept indulging the behavior, figuring it would disappear when Fai got comfortable with his new surroundings and got some confidence. It hadn't waned in the least. At least twice a month he would creep into Ashura's bedroom. At the start, Fai would always ask, but after a while, he'd just come in and make himself comfortable when Ashura was asleep.

Fai had just turned fifteen two weeks ago and this behavior was not appropriate any longer. It was long past time Ashura should have dealt with this. This wasn't one of his more successful parenting moments with the boy.

Fai, of course, was physically maturing a lot slower, because of his magic, but that didn't mean he was stagnant by any means. Gossip could start, now that Fai was starting to look a little more like a teen; and gossip was a popular pastime during Celes' harsh winters. He didn't want any nasty rumors started about Fai; and he certainly didn't want to damage his own reputation as an upstanding ruler that treated each subjects with respect and dignity. Ashura had to figure out how to do this without shaming Fai.

He reached over and gently shook Fai. The blurry-eyed blond rose up slowly off his stomach. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Ashura. He stifled a yawn and gave him an inquisitive look. Usually, he let Fai sleep in on these mornings.

"Fai, go get ready for breakfast. I want to take a walk with you afterwards, so dress appropriately." Fai nodded and got out of bed, still stiffing yawns. Fai draped the duvet around his shoulders and turned back towards Ashura.

"I had the strangest dream. It was about a tall warrior in black. The warrior had these deep, red eyes; I've never seen someone with that eye color. He was a foreigner, and he should have been scary, but I wasn't really afraid he'd attack me. What do you think it meant?"

Ashura started to wonder about the warrior in black. This wasn't the first time Fai had dreamed of this particular man. Each time he'd forget, which was a mercy. There was one time Fai had been absolutely terrorized and wouldn't reveal what he'd dreamed about the warrior, just that he was stranded with the man in a foreign land called Yama, and he couldn't talk to the people around them. Something happened between Fai and the man that unsettled him, but Fai refused to give the details before the dream faded away.

Ashura knew Fai, for all of his wonderful talents, wasn't a dream seer at all. If he did have some dream of the future, it had to be extremely significant and ephemeral.

"Did this man have a name?" Fai couldn't answer the question last time.

"I think so, but I felt like he had several names for some reason. It was so strange. I dreamed we were in a field of pink trees and my leg got hurt. He came and rescued me from some monsters, but then said he hated people like me."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really. The dream is fading from my head pretty fast. I can't remember the man's face any more, just those red eyes," Fai said, drawing the duvet tighter around his thin shoulders.

"Since you're not a dream seer, any dreams of your future that may trickle in because of your magic will fade fast like that, rather than retaining them. You'll meet this person, more than likely, and still not remember this dream."

"He said he hated people like me, but I don't know what I did to anger him. I remember it hurt me when he said it."

"And by afternoon you'll forget every part of that dream and the emotions it brought. It's not worth puzzling it out, because you'll meet the warrior in black as if for the first time. Until then, you'll only frustrate yourself."

Fai nodded, but certainly looked disgruntled. "I'll see you shortly," he said before going to his own room.

He guessed this warrior in black had to be someone very important to Fai's future for him to have such strong dreams about him. Was this someone who would treat Fai right? Ashura clenched his covers at the thought of Fai going through the emotional pain of being despised.

Ashura hoped he could convey to Fai that he needed to respect himself first and foremost. Ashura had a nagging feeling he wasn't quite meeting that goal.

* * *

Ashura puzzled out how to approach Fai during breakfast. Being direct was probably the best way to handle it, but he had to phrase it gently. He wanted to spare Fai scorn at all cost, but this was something he had to do, and he knew it. Afterwards, he took Fai out to to the battlements of Luval Castle. It was a very frosty morning, with snow and ice coving the flagstone.

"There was something you wanted to talk about?" Fai asked, and then Ashura dismissed the two guards.

He made sure there was absolutely no one around before saying, "Yes. It has to do with your sleeping habits. I'd like you to sleep exclusively in your own room from now on."

Fai looked confused. There was then a trace of worry in his eyes. "Is there something I did wrong?"

"No, not at all. To put it gently, you're at an age where it's customary to only sleep your own room rather than share one with a guardian. Besides, I believe you can manage getting through the night on your own, now. I do believe in you; now you must believe in yourself. The best way to do that is to prove it to yourself."

Fai's face took on worry. "But... nightmares..." Fai started quivering and would no longer meet Ashura's eyes.

Ashura laid his hand on Fai's shoulder. "I understand you have nightmares, but I won't always be in your life. You have to learn how to manage them and cope. I know you've been through so much horror, and thoughts of your twin plague you, but if you don't get control now, it'll only be harder as you become an adult."

"Not be in my life? What do you mean?"

"Fai, when you grow up you'll need to stretch your wings and become you're own person. So long as you use me as a crutch, you'll never discover who you are. I want you to find out who you are." Fai was silent; he was still trembling and not meeting Ashura's eyes. "You know, if you do need me during the night, you can knock on my door and wake me up, but you may not enter uninvited any more."

Fai finally glanced up, fear was in those wide, blue eyes. "If that's what you want, I'll do my best."

Ashura squeezed Fai's shoulders and gave him a smile. "I know you'll do your best. I do promise, if you need to talk things out at any time, day or night, I'll be there for you. Is that understood?"

Fai nodded getting a little flushed, but still not quite meeting his eyes. "I understand, and I'll do as you asked."

"You're always such a good child, Fai. Don't feel bad about this. I just want to make sure I raise you to the best of my abilities."

"I'll do my best. I promise I will," Fai said with an earnestness that made Ashura proud. He draped his arm over Fai's shoulders and guided him back to the castle's interior.

* * *

[One year later]

"What? Not again," Ashura murmured, disturbed by the news Calia, Fai's nanny, reported to him.

"It's been every night for the last two weeks. He takes a bottle of wine and sits by his brother's grave. He drains the bottle and sleeps by the grave every night."

"That's certainly not healthy," Ashura said mildly, not betraying his shock at Fai's recent, disturbing behavior. "I'll handle Fai."

"Yes, sir," she answered. He knew she cared about Fai, too, because she'd mothered over him for eight years. However, there were things only Ashura could address with the adolescent on the cusp of becoming a man.

As a matter of fact, there wasn't one person on Celes who didn't adore Fai, and their love had done a lot to heal his wounded heart. However, there was still a reservoir of pain deep inside Fai that he clung to with tenacity.

He got up and went to the Luval shrine in the lower area of the castle. He was deeply disturbed to see Fai passed out, stomach down, at the side of the pool where his preserved twin's corpse rested. He wasn't even wearing clothing appropriate to a room as cold as this; it was only his undergarments. An empty bottle of wine rested at Fai's elbow.

Ashura knelt down and took off his own cloak. He draped it over Fai and gently picked him up. Fai was out cold. Ashura carried Fai towards his bedroom and started wondering how to deal with this new, bad habit of Fai's. It seemed as if whenever he dealt with one of Fai's troubles, a new, worse one would spring up to take its place.

He laid Fai on his bed and took his cloak back. He was somewhat angry at Fai, because he had made him promise to come to him, day or night, if he needed to talk. Instead, the boy had withdrawn into himself and started numbing his pain with alcohol. He knew this should be another after breakfast conversation out on the battlements, lest anyone overhear and gossip.

Ashura knew he needed to address Fai's recent infatuation with wines, but there was a part of the king that felt guilty Fai was tormented by grisly loneliness each night. After he barred Fai from his bedroom, this ugly habit had sprung into place. He wondered what he could have done to stop this change in his ward. He didn't regret insisting Fai sleep in his own room, but he wished Fai would have chosen another path than this to cope with pain and loneliness.

If Fai didn't have so many nightmares and such a harsh background, Ashura would take a firmer hand with the child and demand he make a new pathway for his life. Fai's future was going to be traumatic as it was. Instead of provoking a confrontation, Ashura stroked Fai's damp bangs back from his forehead and left Fai's bedroom as quietly as possible.

End.


End file.
